Moriko Senju
Moriko Senju is a Kunoichi of Konohagakure's senju clan and great grand-daughter of Tobirama senju when her mother and father died Moriko was taken care by her older brother she became the leader of her Genin team with her nephew. Background Moriko was born Into the senju clan and is the great grand-daughter of Tobirama senju and Nagisa uzumaki because tobirama was the secound Hokege she was known as princess just like her grand Aunty was while being rise by her grandfather along side her brother moriko was tould Personality As a young girl though moriko was very shy and self -conscious about the people around her and would't get close to any one other then her grandfather and letter on her grandaunty lady tsunade , shizune,skaura or kotomi calling them big sis Until she met konohamaru she began to open up more to others around her. Moriko also picks up a number of good qualities from her Adoptive mother tsunade such as willing to believe in the attainability of dreams and that by supporting and encouraging those dreams she might be able to help achieve them she also had pick up some of tsunade flaws She is blunt and short-tempered, prone to striking people for there immaturity Like her great grandfather Moriko has a pragmatic approach to life Moriko care greatly for her students, especially Kiku, who is the Daughter of her mentor, Kototmi . she also cares greatly for sarada. she also has flaws she drinks constantly. One of her favourite vices is gambling, which she acquired from tsunade and great granduncle, Hashirama Senju it is said that she is better then tsunade. Despite how often and how irresponsibly Appearance Moriko is a fair-skinned woman with gray eyes with straight red hair that parts above her forehead. Her hair has shoulder-length bangs that frame her face and the rest reaches her lower-back. Moriko's Part I clothing consists pink colored kimino with sleeves and white-lining around the collars which she secured with a white sash. She also wore purple wristbands and white wrapping over her calves and a white ribben on her head with black sandals. Her Part II outfit is quite similar, with longer pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. During the Rinne Festival, her outfit consists of a green coat, grey pants, sandals, and purple bands around her arms. For Naruto and Hinata Hyūga's wedding, she wears a yellow Dress with her hair up in a fancy low side bun. As a jōnin, she wears a Red kimono blouse with her clan symbol on the back along with a light-coloured pants and high heels, She also uses her Konoha forehead protector as a headband with the Strength of a Hundred Seal — in the shape of a violet rhombus — on her forehead. Abilities Being rise by tsunade Moriko had under intense training with her for her whole life because of tranining with tsunade Moriko's performance in the Academy was rather good , but lacked any particular combat skill, other than the basic skills she learned in the Academy. This greatly limited her role in missions, to the point where she frequently noted how much she relied on her teammates Chakra Control and Physical Prowess As a descendant of both the Senju and Uzumaki Clans, Moriko inherited their life force and chakra, enabling her to battle for over half a day without even getting exhausted, then having enough chakra to heal several She also has excellent control over her chakra, a necessary prerequisite to her job as a medical-nin. she is able tp gradually store her chakra into the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. When the seal is released, Moriko has access to all the accumulated chakra, totaling a so-named hundred-times her usual chakra levels. Although she normally uses this extra chakra to heal injuries or perform her other jutsu. As she got older Tsunade teaches her along with Sakura Haruno and Kotomi Uchiha , how to build up chakra in her fists and release it on contact with a target, causing severe damage. Moriko presumably uses this ability herself, but it isn't always clear when since she is naturally very strong.28 Her physical accomplishments, whatever the cause, include: splitting the ground with only a finger. Like her great-grandfather she is capable of moving fast enough to both cover a target with explosive tags, as well as mark them for his Space–Time Ninjutsu all unnoticed Another objective of training with Tsunade was to increase moriko available chakra supply to complete the Strength of a Hundred Seal, something that took three years to accomplish.26 When the seal is released, she has access to all the accumulated chakra, allowing her to perform techniques of a greater scale than she is normally able to.38 Among other things, her physical attacks are also enhanced to the point that she could damage the floor with just one blow Dōjutsu Shirubāai Through her mother, Hikari, Moriko comes from a line of legendary unknown Shinobi who possessed powerful abilities related to their Silver Eyes, said to be an extremely rare trait and is not tied to one clan Ninjutsu During her time in the Academy, she only ever learned from tsunade techniques . However, since graduating, Moriko has shown to possess techniques more suited for battle, such as the wood dragon Technique, and her great grandfather's water severing wave Technique she i.12 As a adult, she is able to summon the giant slug, Katsuyu. like Tsunade, sakura and Kotomi. Medical Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Moriko is able to use all five basic nature transformations, along with Yin and Yang Release.4 her mastery of Water Release allowed her to create vast quantities of the substance without a present water source, enabling her to use high-level Water Release techniques at any given time; which was by all accounts no easy feat.51 she could shoot high-pressured streams from his mouth to slice through targets52 or form needle-shaped projectiles to catch an opponent off-guard while attacking their vital points.53 she can also create defensive walls or large water dragons to assault her opponent all without a pre-existing water source. she is also able to use earth,Fire and wood Release Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT